ElvenAC14's How Shadow the Hedgehog Stole Christmas
by ElvenAC14
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog is going Dr. Seuss on us. Will Shadow REALLY steal Christmas? I know this has been done before, but I decided to make my own take on it. Oh, if you are wondering why Blaze is Silver's cousin, it's part of my other fanfiction/series: "The Adventures of Silver and Blaze." I hope you enjoy and have a Merry Christmas!


**_How the Hedgehog Stole Christmas_**

_by ElvenAC14_

Every boy and girl in Mobius loved Christmas a lot,

But Shadow the Hedgehog, he did not

No one knows exactly why he's that way

Why would he hate such a joyous day?

Please don't ask why, for we don't know

It could be that his rocket-shoes were too tight,

Or maybe the doctor didn't make his head right

But the most likely reason of all,

Is that Shadow's heart was three times too small

"Can't they see," said Shadow. "that this is all a scam? I rather sit at home, for I know who I am. The Ultimate Lifeform does not play silly games! All this Christmas stuff is lame!"

Then he left his house and stared outside,

To see Silver and Blaze going for a ride

Silver said, "Ready?"

Blaze said, "One…two"

And with a shout of "THREE!", they all rode down saying, "WHAHOO!"

Shadow only stared, staring, with a grumpy, grump frown.

He was displeased with staying in this town!

All the noise, all the excitement is not jolly

To Shadow the Hedgehog, it was all folly

"I must stop this whole thing! For 50 darn years I put up with it now!" Shadow yelled. "I must stop Christmas from coming…but how?"

Then he looked at the Santa decorations and got an idea

A horrible idea, he got an awful, dreadful idea!

"I know what to do." Shadow said, standing tall. "If I can't enjoy it, I'll ruin it for them all! All I need is a red costume and a few tricks, and I'll look like good ol' Saint Nick!"

Then he thought, "But where am I gonna find a sleigh and a reindeer?"

He looked at Silver for a moment, and sneered,

"Silver! I need you and your sled."

To Silver, Shadow's look brought him dread

But he was his friend, he wouldn't do any harm

When Silver came over, Shadow hit him with his forearm

Silver woke up alarmed, "What is this thing on my head?"

"You're a reindeer, you're going to help me pull my sled."

Shadow was dressed up like Saint Nick, Silver thought quick, but when he tried to escape, he fell with a click.

He was tied up to the sled with some antlers on his head, "Shadow, what are you doing?"

"We're gonna take Christmas," Shadow said. "And you're coming with me…um…AUGH! I hate these rhymes! Let's just move on to the next part."

Shadow rode Silver into the night

Poor Silver, he was in quite a fright

All the while, Shadow laughed and laughed

He laughed so hard that he nearly fell of his craft

He took many stockings, trees and all

Shadow the Hedgehog was having a ball

Tin toys, video games, plushies and dolls

The bags were getting heavy, this is gonna be…a long haul

As Shadow went down the last chimney

He took all the presents and the tree, very nimbly

As he stuffed up the tree, he heard a yawn

He turned around and looked upon

A lavender cat, she was in his gaze

She was Silver's cousin, the pyrokinetic cat Blaze

"Excuse me," said Blaze. "But you are taking Cream's presents? Why?"

Shadow felt nervous, his tongue was bone dry

Until, at last, he thought of a lie

"Why little girl, I saw the light's burn out. I couldn't let you go without." Shadow said. "So, I'm going to repair it in my toyshop, I'll bring it back."

Blaze smiled, "Okay, thanks a bunch. I don't know how to fix lights much."

Blaze headed for bed and with a grin,

Shadow hoisted the tree and rode like the wind

"Ha-ha!" Shadow laughed, "It's in her face! I defeated her without a disgrace!"

But in the middle of his triumph, something happened, "Oh, no!"

Silver stopped and the sleigh stopped, putting Shadow's face in the snow

"You should have known crime doesn't pay," Silver said. "Especially on this most jolly of days. I don't care what you do to me, it doesn't matter. It's better than stealing things in a clatter. Christmas is not about taking, it's about giving. The joy of family and friend is certainly living."

Shadow was going to punch Silver in the face, however he stared

Maybe what Silver said was right, much to his dismay

But what is up with this kind of day?

He thought of something he never thought of before

Maybe Christmas, perhaps, meant just a little bit more

"Silver, you are right, let's fix this together."

And for once they did something good with each other

As the sun began to rise over the land

Shadow yelled, "Christmas is at hand!"

Everyone woke up, the big and the small

They were all surprised of what they saw

Shadow giving back all the presents with ease

Without groaning or moaning or being a tease

As they gathered together, from Sonic to Sticks

They all sang together, even the Chaotix

And as Christmas day begun,

Silver and Blaze said, "**Merry Christmas, everyone**!"


End file.
